


A long way down

by UniverseOfKa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Amused!Jughead, Cliff - Freeform, Climbing, Cute, Fluffy, Riverdale, Romance, Sweet water river, angry!jughead, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOfKa/pseuds/UniverseOfKa
Summary: Jughead X OFC One-Shot.Jughead makes her climb a cliff before he tells her how he feels.





	A long way down

“I can’t believe you thought it was a good idea to take me here.” I mumbled looking up at the 50-foot high cliff in horror. Graffiti artwork was plastered over the yellowish-brown rock at various places along its stretch. People were scaling the wall like it was the most normal thing in the world, others were jumping off the top and into the enormous body of water down below.

“This is insane.”

“Oh come on Cait, it’s not that bad. Think of it as a diving board, you jump off those on a daily basis.” Jughead exclaimed from beside me. I watched as someone let out a yell of excitement as he jumped off the cliff and plummeted down to the water.

“I jump off a starter’s block,” I corrected. “It’s not even 2 feet high, Jug. And have you seen me on those things? I’m so wobbly I almost fall in before the beep goes off.”

“Oh relax. You’ll be fine. It’ll be good to get out of your comfort zone. Face your fears.” The raven-haired boy told me, poking me in my side with his elbow.

“I hate you.” I stated, keeping a straight face as I looked up at him. He grinned at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

“You know you love me, really.” We walked through the sand quickly, reaching the cliff side within the minute. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be an easy climb. Pieces of rock had been carved out for hand and footholds. I’d still have to be careful but it didn’t seem quite as hopeless to get up there as I thought it was going to be. The ‘getting up there’ part was never going to be the problem though. The ‘getting down’ was what worried me.

“Alright. Now you go first. Be sure your foot is positioned well and it won’t slip before putting all your weight on it.” Jughead instructed, pulling the shoulder-straps of his backpack tighter. “I’ll be right down here if anything goes wrong.”

“Don’t sound too positive there, Jug.” I replied sarcastically. He ignored me, inspecting the rock instead.

“Okay, you can put your foot here. Seems like this path isn’t going to be too difficult. Halfway up there’s a platform in the rock you can rest on if you need.” The breeze was much appreciated as I jammed my foot into the rock. Testing to see if it would hold I carefully put some weight on it. The sun was beating down on us, the temperature up in the mid-nineties with no cloud in sight. Perfect weather for a good outdoor swim. But no, Jughead dragged me to go rock-climbing instead. I’m terrified of heights so he should’ve known that this was a bad idea. And he did know. He just loves to torture me. Such a good friend I have.

“Am I there yet?!” I yelled down to the ground after having climbed for a while. It hadn’t been too difficult like Jug had predicted. It was, however, a path meant for people taller than 4 foot 11 inches. I had to stretch and stand on my toes to be able to grab hold of the next handhold and often needed to step so far up with my foot I felt like I was taking four stair steps at a time.

“You’re nearly halfway up! Take a rest on the platform for a bit!” Jughead’s voice called up. “There’s a handhold to your left, try and move over a bit. You’ll be able to get to the platform more easily.”

I looked around for the handhold and moved to grab hold of it. I moved my left leg to the side as well, blindly searching for a spot to put my foot. No way was I going to look down to find a spot on the wall and risk seeing the ground down below. I was sure that if I were to see how high up I was, I’d slip and plummet to my death.

“Okay, you can put your foot in the hole over there! It’s just a little higher!” Jughead instructed from the ground. Panting and tightly holding on to the rock I moved my left foot upwards, searching around. Eventually, the nose of my shoe slipped into a hole in the rock and I made sure it was secure before moving my right hand to the handhold my left was in a moment ago.

I let out a grunt as I finally got to move my leg over as well, more confident I wasn’t going to fall now that I wasn’t doing the splits anymore. I looked up to find the platform Jug mentioned just a little higher up. I quickly made my way to it, my legs wobbly and tired. When I reached the platform on the cliffside I crawled onto it like a creature from the sea coming ashore for the first time. The platform was small, barely big enough for two people to sit side by side on.

“Good work Cait! I’m coming up to you now! Wait there.” Jughead yelled.

“Yup, okay.” I groaned back. I’d accidentally looked over the edge as I was sitting up and got nauseous at the sight of the ground down below. A fall from this high would definitely be fatal. You’d have to scrap my intestines off the floor.

“Oh, I think I’m going to puke, Jug.” I groaned.

“Please don’t! I’m not trying to get covered in your lunch, thanks!” He called back, his voice closer now that he’d started scaling the rock. It wasn’t long before he joined me on the platform.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Jug said as he sat next to me, his legs dangling off the platform. Dizzy, I clamped my hand over my eyes.

“Speak for yourself, I’m going to be sick.” Jughead chuckled and pulled me into his side, my head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist.

“You’re doing great. Just a little further and we can get down again.”

I made a noise I’d never heard any human make. “Please don’t talk about getting down. And also, please get your feet back up here. I’m not comfortable with you dangling them off of the side.”

Jughead snorted and released me from the hug. After a few minutes of sitting there, gathering all my courage I started climbing again. Carefully I made my way up to the top of the cliff, Jughead calling up instructions as to where to place my foot every once in a while. Once I reached the top I collapsed and lay on my back, panting. I couldn’t believe I’d just scaled a 50-foot high cliff. Holy shit.

Other crazy people were hanging out up here, with a bunch of lawn chairs and beer. A group of guys was jumping off the side, only to climb back up to do it again. These people truly were insane.

Jughead followed me up swiftly, seemingly without difficulty. He’d probably done it dozens of times before.

“I don’t know how you got me to do this, but I will never do anything like this ever again. Jesus Christ, Jug.” I said when he lay next to me on the ground.

“Well, I’m proud of you for doing it. And I actually do have a reason for dragging you up here.” Jug replied and sat up. I followed his example and rose to a sitting position. Still panting I looked into Jug’s eyes. He wasn’t wearing his beanie and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looked really attractive.

Jughead and I had been friends for years, we met in 4th grade and were attached at the hip ever since. I’d had crushes on him from time to time but it was never too serious. Not up until last year did I start feeling more attracted to him in a way that was no longer just friendly. I never told him, but I’m sure he noticed that I acted differently around him sometimes. I lingered in hugs and made more physical contact. My eyes lingered on him longer than necessary. I’m also sure he didn’t feel the same, as I noticed no change in his behaviour at all. He seemed to be interested in other girls at school and around town and I was okay with that. I’d accepted that it wasn’t going to happen between us a long time ago, I just had to get over myself.

“Water?” Jug asked, holding out the bottle. I took it from him and gulped down a third of the contents in one go, before gasping for air. I handed the bottle back and he took it with a smile. He took a sip before twisting the cap back on and rummaging through his backpack.

Jughead’s hair was damp and a long lock of it hung down, covering his face as he looked for something in his bag. I forced myself to look away before he’d catch me staring at him.

The wind was blowing harder up here than it had been at the bottom of the cliff, which was a welcome feeling. I crossed my legs and leaned back on my arms breathing in the fresh air. My head hung back and I closed my eyes, soaking in the sun and the nice breeze, all energy draining from my body. I hadn’t been this relaxed in a long time.

Jughead scraped his throat, a subtle way to grab my attention. In the distance, a scream of excitement was followed by a splash of the water. I smiled as I looked back at the raven-haired boy across from me, my eyes squinting from the sunlight. He was already looking at me, his expression unreadable.

“You okay, Jug?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He smiled. “Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Actually, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while now.”

“You ask me all kinds of things, all the time, Jug.” I joked. “Shoot.”

He looked down and took a breath, closing his eyes for a second. I was worried something bad was about to happen, he was acting strange.

“Is there any chance you have an extra bed in your apartment?” He mumbled. Confused by the question I leaned forward a bit.

“I’m sorry?”

“Do you think, maybe, I could come live with you?” He asked, speaking up this time. He looked at me with an unsure expression, his eyes dark and ashamed.

“Jughead, what’s happening right now?” I questioned. Jughead never spoke about his home situation, all I knew was that he didn’t get along with his father. His mother and sister moved away a while back and he was left here to fend for himself. His father was a terrible drunk, didn’t take care of his family, a complete asshole. I had no idea that it was so bad that he was thinking about moving out though.

“Ahh, well...” Jughead fiddled with his hands, twisting around a ring he was wearing on his right thumb. “I’ve been living down at the twilight since my mother took my sister and up and left. But since the Drive-in got demolished, my home is no more. Been livin’ in an abandoned cupboard at school for a while but ahh, the Janitor kicked me out yesterday. I have nowhere to go.”

My heart sunk in my chest, heat rising behind my eyes. How had I not noticed that he was in trouble? How hadn’t I noticed that he lived at the Drive-in? I used to go there all the damn time. How, How had I not noticed this? I don’t think I’d ever been quite as angry at myself as I was in that moment. I was a terrible friend.

“Jug, why didn’t you tell me you needed help? I would’ve been able to help you! You could’ve moved in so long ago! Why didn’t you ask?” I asked him gently. My voice came out strained, a lump in my throat having formed. I reached my hand across to rest it on his knee looking at him carefully as he hung his head in shame.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“Of course you can move in. I just wish you came to me before.” Jughead moved his head to smile weakly at me. His eyes held sorrow and shame. He was embarrassed, ashamed and hurt. He hadn’t chosen this, I knew that. He had to remove himself from a bad situation, I got that. I’d been through hell and back myself, which is why I lived in my own apartment now. Out of everyone, He should have known I would be the least judgmental person in the world. He should’ve known I’d do anything to make him happy, to keep him safe and to make sure he had a good life. For him to have a roof over his head, a good bed to sleep in and good food in his stomach. I wanted to punch him for being so stupid. For being so proud that he refused to ask for help. But I couldn’t find it in myself to be mad at the boy in front of me. I just couldn’t.

“Cait?” Jughead called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn’t realized that I’d been balling my hand up into a fist, nails digging into my palm until I felt a hand fold over mine. I looked at Jughead, studying his expression. His brow was furrowed, his eyes held a ton of emotions, none of which I was able to grasp.

“Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Everything you’ve been to me. I won’t ever be able to repay you for what you’ve given me in all these years we’ve known each other. You’re so important to me, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’ve been through so much shit and I didn’t want to add to the shitpile.” Jughead spoke. He circled his thumb over the back of my hand, looking at me intently.

“Jug, You’re insane. Nothing that has anything to do with you would ever go on the shitpile in my book. You’re so important to me you jerk! I wish you would’ve just come to talk to me.”

“I’m sorry Cait.” Jughead coughed, reaching up with one hand to push his hair out of his face, the other covering his mouth.

“I love you.” The boy said finally, smiling at me. I smiled back, trying to hide the fact that those words meant so much more to me then he could ever imagine.

“I love you too, assface.” I snickered. He smirked, his chest shaking with silent laughter.

“I don’t think you understand. I’m in love with you Caitlin Rose. _I’ve been_ in love with you.” My heart stopped beating for a second, I choked on my tongue. He said what now?

“You-you’re.. what?” I looked at him in shock. I couldn’t believe what he’d just said to me. I searched his face for any sign of amusement. For any sign that he’d just lied to me. I couldn’t find any though, his face dead serious as he looked me in the eye. He leaned forward, his large hands grabbing hold of my face, pulling me to meet him in the middle. We were so close together I could feel his breath on my face. If I were to poke my tongue out, I’d be able to touch the tip of his nose.

“I, Jughead Jones, am in love with you, Caitlin Rose.” He whispered. He spoke the truth, it was written all over his face, in his eyes and in his voice. I couldn’t contain my smile, a nervous chuckle escaping my lips. My heart was racing, my brain going a mile a minute. Never in a million years had I imagined this to happen.

“I love you too Jughead Jones. I’m _in love_ with you.” I breathed. He smiled at me, his eyes scrunching up in the corners. His white teeth were revealed as the corners of his mouth lifted up. God, he was handsome.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, his eyes going back and forth as he looked into mine. I breathed out another laugh, before nodding my head.

Jughead wasted no time, pulling my face closer to his own, crashing his lips onto mine. My hands slipped up around his neck, one of them raking through the boy’s long black locks of hair as we kissed. The pit of my stomach felt warm and fuzzy, my head was light. I couldn’t grasp what was happening, exactly but I had never felt quite like this. I’d never been this happy, I’d never felt this good in my life. My lips tingled when we both pulled away for air. Gasping I couldn’t contain my laughter. I leaned my forehead against Jug’s and breathed heavily.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Jughead’s deep voice whispered, breathlessly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting you to do that.” I countered. We laughed.

“God I can’t believe how disgustingly cheesy we are beeing right now. It’s gross.” Jughead joked, winking at me.

“Terrible.” Jughead stood, reaching down to grab my hand and pull me up with him. I let him but regretted it the second I stood. I’d completely forgotten that we were on top of a cliff, 50 foot high in the sky. As soon as I was stood upright, I caught a glimpse of the water just over the edge of the cliff. Jughead’s motorcycle was parked just next to the lake, looking like a kid’s toy from way up here. My legs wobbled, I felt weak and the ground seemed to spin below me. Jughead grabbed hold of my waist, holding me upright.

“Careful there, Love.” He chuckled. “Alright, let’s get you down from here.”

“Oh god.” I moaned. Jughead held onto my hand as he bent down to grab his backpack, making sure I wouldn’t fall over. I looked around the top of the cliff. I hadn’t had the chance to look around before, having had eyes for Jughead only. It had a large surface, looking out over the forest. The town hall could be spotted way in the distance as well, it’s white tower poking out from between the trees. The Sweet Water River flowed peacefully into the lake that surrounded the cliff on its right side. The beach that Jughead and I had been standing on before climbing up here was tiny, I wouldn’t have been able to see it at all if I were further away from the edge.

It was quiet up here, peaceful and lovely. Sounds from our small but busy town were isolated by the trees. Actually, it would’ve been quiet, if it weren’t for the group of people who were hanging around up here. They were all teenagers, maybe a little older than Jughead and myself but it couldn’t have been by much. They all seemed calm and happy, messing around with their friends like there was no tomorrow. It was so different up here from just down the road. The teenagers were so carefree, nothing to worry their pretty little heads about. I wished I could feel the same as they did, but a lot would have to change for me to be able to relax in that way. I envied them. It had been a very long time since I last felt that happy. Today had been a step in the right direction though.

The raven-haired boy pulled me along, further towards the middle of the rock where the group of youngsters with lawnchairs was gathered around a fire pit, roasting marshmallows, sipping beer.

“Woah, Jughead! What’s up, man?” A boy yelled as we approached the group. Confused I looked at the two, wondering how they knew one another.

“Fangs.” Jughead acknowledged the young man, a hint of restraint in his voice. “Been a while, huh? When’d they let you out?”

“Been out for years, Beanie. Who’s your lady friend?” The black-haired boy asked. I had the feeling that the two didn’t get along very well. Jughead’s hand squeezed my own as his shoulders tensed up slightly.

“This the girl you were blapping on about in juvie?”

“Mind your own business, man.” Jughead growled, turning to walk past the group of teens. I recognized some of them from around town, most of them south siders. I looked up at Jughead, wondering what this ‘Fangs’ guy meant by what he said. Jughead was avoiding my eyes though, his expression annoyed.

“We’re leaving.” Jug mumbled, pulling me past the group and towards the other side of the cliff. The kids called things after us, laughing among themselves, but Jughead ignored them. I didn’t know what to think of any of it.

“What was that back there?” I questioned when we were quite a ways removed from the teens.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just a bunch of kids from Juvie. Ignore them.” Jughead said without looking back at me. He kept pulling me along, way to the other edge of the cliff. Eventually, I got annoyed, he was clearly agitated and I hated it when he ignored his feelings like this. I stopped dead in my tracks, refusing to take another step until we talked about this.

“Jug, stop.” I sighed. He groaned and turned to face me, his free hand dragging through his shaggy hair.

“Can’t we just forget about it?”

“No, Clearly something’s bothering you. Tell me what it is.” Jughead sighed, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Why are you this nice? What have I done to deserve you?”

“Shut up. Tell me what’s wrong.” I urged him on. He wouldn’t be able to avoid the subject forever. Not if I had any say in it.

“Fine.” He groaned eventually. “I’ll tell you. At Pops. I want a milkshake.” I looked at him skeptically, not happy about the situation.

“Look, if I promise to tell you at Pops, will you stop looking at me like that? I hate that look.”

“Fine.” Jughead grinned, kissing the top of my head before pulling me along once more. When we reached the edge of the cliff, I found a staircase carved into the rock, with a rope banister and everything. I looked at Jughead incredulously.

“You’re kidding me right?” I exclaimed. Jughead looked at me with amusement, bursting out laughing as I glared at him.

“Jughead! What the hell? You made me climb all the way up here on the side of this damned rock, risking my life, when there was a perfectly good staircase right here?! What’s wrong with you!” Jughead doubled over, laughing harder than I’d ever seen him laugh.

“It’s comforting to see you enjoy my pain.” I couldn’t help but grin, looking at the young man in front of me as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry. You should see your face!” He exclaimed between laughs. I couldn’t help but smile at him, grabbing his face in my hands. My eyes looked back and forth between his blueish-green ones. A sparkle that hadn’t been there for a long time glinted in his bright irises. over my dead body was I ever going to let this man go. Jughead’s laughter died down, a smile permanently plastered on his face.

“God I love you.” I whispered before crashing my lips onto his once again. I was high on his love, high on my emotions and it would be a very long way down. I wasn’t planning on descending from my cloud anytime soon.


End file.
